Coming Out
by Ohjazzy
Summary: Trunks has something very important to share with his father, but how will the Saiyan Prince react to such a startling revelation?


**A/N: K let me just say that I headcanon _hard_ that Trunks is gay. I just feel like it really suits his character and think it would be so cute if he and Goten ended up together when they got older. Just, gah, _the feels_. Anyway, here's something I wrote from boredom about Trunks coming out to his dad. Also, DB wiki says that Trunks and Bra are either 12 or 14 years apart, but in this story I'm going with the latter, so Trunks is around 16. **

* * *

"I'm not trying to pressure you, Trunks, but you do need to tell him eventually," Bulma said, patting her son's back comfortingly. "It must be hard on you trying to keep it a secret. Don't you think you'll feel better when it's out in the open?"

The lavender-haired teen looked at his mom skeptically, rolling a mug of cooled coffee between his hands. "I really don't think he's going to want to deal with this, mom. If he doesn't explode from anger, then he'll just fry his brain trying to figure out what to do or say."

"Look, kid. I know you're dad is the king of unresolved issues and he's got, like a _really _bad case of emotional constipation," Bulma joked, trying to bring a smile to her son's face. "But he loves us in his own deranged way and that includes you. We're his whole world, and you're not getting out that easily."

Trunks smirked, looking so much like the father he had pointedly been avoiding for several weeks. He and his boyfriend had finally come out to their friends and family, and everyone had been more than supportive and happy for them. However, they had made sure to ask them all not to mention anything to Vegeta, a request everyone had respected since the idea of dropping a bomb like that on the Saiyan prince was terrifying. He seemed a 'shoot-the-messenger' type.

But Trunks had been putting it off for a while now, finding excuse after excuse despite the encouragement of his mother and boyfriend. He tried reasoning with himself that nothing needed to be said at all, that it didn't matter, but deep down he knew that was unfair. He had shared the news with everyone else, leaving his own father for last which already caused him an uncomfortable amount of guilt. He needed to bite the bullet and get it over with.

The baby monitor on the kitchen counter flared up as his two-year old sister woke up from her nap and began her usual howling of "mama, mama, mama!"

Bulma kissed her son on the cheek and stood to leave the room, pausing in the doorway to say, "He's training right now so, why don't you go join him? I promise you everything will be fine. Trust your mother, she knows everything!" She gave him a reassuring wink before disappearing around the corner.

Trunks slouched at the table, staring down the undrunk cup of coffee before sighing and getting to his own feet. His dad may be the scariest person he knew, but Trunks was a brave guy. _I can do this_, he affirmed in his head, repeating it over and over again as he walked through the halls of Capsule Corp. until he was face to face with the gravity room door.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked loud enough that his father would hear and waited anxiously. A few moments later the doors slid open and he was face-to-face with the man who stood a few inches shorter than he, but still managed to strike fear into his heart.

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, looking at his son expectantly. "What?"

"Uh, hey!... Mind if I train with you?" Trunks asked, his tone sounding anything but casual.

The full-blooded Saiyan frowned suspiciously. "Since when do you bother training anymore?"

Trunks absently rubbed the back of his neck, giving a nervous chuckle. "Just thought it might do me some good. Plus, I haven't seen much of you lately, y'know?"

Vegeta eyed his son skeptically, before stepping aside to let him into the room. The moment Trunks walked in, he felt immensely heavy and nearly doubled over, realizing his dad hadn't turned off the gravity before opening the door. Vegeta noticed his discomfort scoffed as he walked over to the control panel, setting the gravity to a lower level until Trunks forced himself upright again.

"How is it that when you were a child you handled 450 G's better than you do now?" Vegeta asked disapprovingly.

"Just took me by surprise is all," Trunks panted before a burst of gold light enveloped him as he made the change to super Saiyan. Vegeta, however, remained in his natural state as they trained, his body not requiring so much power to handle the level of gravity. The minutes ticked away as Trunks broke out in a sweat, from a combination of physical exertion and nerves. After warming up, they sparred for a while but the lavender-haired boy struggled to concentrate and after taking several hits that he would normally deflect easily, Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Where's your head at, boy?" He demanded, settling back down on the floor.

"Um, I, well," Trunks stuttered, feeling increasingly nervous under his father's harsh gaze.

"Spit it out!"

"I have to talk to you about something," Trunks finally answered. He nodded to the control panel, silently asking Vegeta to cut the gravity so he could gather his focus. When the pressure dropped, Trunks sighed in relief and his golden hair fluttered back down into it's usual style.

"Alright, what is it?" Vegeta asked, standing before his son with his arms crossed, looking irritable as always, which really didn't help Trunk's situation any.

_Just make it quick, rip it off like a Band-Aid_, Trunks told himself, clenching his fists with determination.

"Father, I need to tell you…" He began, steadily maintaining eye contact despite how difficult it was. "… I'm gay."

"And I'm the Prince of all Saiyans."

Trunks was thrown off by that, frowning and cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"What? Did you even hear what I just said?"

Vegeta shot him a bored look and a curt nod.

"Yes, I just thought we were stating the obvious."

Trunks eyes grew wide as he stared at his father in shock, processing what he had said.

"Wha- you already knew?!"

"Boy, you should know that nothing goes unnoticed by me. I also know you have disappointing taste in males."

"Y-you know about Goten too?" Trunks questioned, still organizing his thoughts.

Vegeta shot him a glare that said, _"How dense do you think I am?"_

If Trunks wasn't still so stunned by this revelation, he would have laughed. Vegeta had always made an effort to appear bothered by Goten simply because he was Goku's son, but everyone knew that deep down, the boy had grown on him. As much as someone can "grow on" Vegeta, at least.

A few moments of silence passed before Trunk's shoulder slumped in relief and he gave a weak laugh, shaking his head in amazement. He had been so worried about explaining himself to his father, but the man had already known everything, perhaps even longer than his mother had, by the sounds of it. The best part was that he genuinely didn't seem to give a shit which, in this case, was the best possible outcome from Vegeta.

"Well, okay. Great. I'm glad that's over with."

With a content smile on his face, he turned to leave, feeling in much greater spirits now than before. In his lightheartedness, he couldn't help but stop just outside the gravity room, taking a moment to tease his father.

"Hey, y'know, Father…" He began, facing back to Vegeta with a smirk, who eyed him warily. "If Goten and I end up getting married, you'll technically be related to Goku."

Vegeta's shoulders rose as he shivered in disgust, only succeeding in encouraging his son further.

"And you'll have to share the same grandkids!" Trunks laughed, finding the disgusted look on his father's face hilarious.

Vegeta grumbled, "Watch it, boy, or I might decide to disown you after-all."

And with that, he slammed the gravity room door in his son's face. Trunks simply chuckled to himself as he stuck his hands in his pocket and made his way down the hall, already looking forward to telling his boyfriend the good news.


End file.
